ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Time Vocaloid Meeting
Hatsune Miku: All right, Vocaloids, listen up very carefully! First of all, I would like to thank you for coming to this meeting. All of you from Japan to the US and beyond, I have a saying that a Vocaloid can be always a Vocaloid no matter who they want to be. My parents had been working in an office for some business they are trying to think about. But me? I just make my own music. And sometimes, some of you really want to help me with the details. Kagamine Rin: Like my brother Len teaming with me and us both playing different instruments? Miku: Kind of. And it apparently turns out that most of us in the Vocaloid affair are girls. Megurine Luka: Oh, really? Some have pink hair like me. Gumi: And some have green hair because I'm not the only one. MEIKO: Well, I was born with light brunette hair, but I like wearing red. Ruby: I'm an American Vocaloid with pink hair. What else can go wrong? SeeU: Hang on. What about blondes? I'm one of those. Consider me a Korean blonde. MAIKA: Just honestly, my hair is mostly white from the top of my head, but with pink streaks? Luo Tianyi: Beats me that not all Vocaloids have the same hair color. I mean black is the most common for Asians, but am I one of the few Vocaloids to have black hair? Sweet ANN: Who knows what's coming next? Miku: Those are interesting questions, girls, I'll think about it, OK? Meanwhile, I'm very grateful that six of us; me, Luka, Meiko, Kaito and the Kagamine Twins got to be part of Mikunopolis and Miku Expo. And someday, I want two more to join us for the next show we shall perform for all the real people of the world, so I choose my green-haired friend Gumi and the purple samurai Gakupo Kamui as an addition to our new show. I hereby call it Miku and Friends. (other Vocaloids cheering) KAITO: Well done, Gakupo. Kagamine Len: You go, Kamui! Gakupo Kamui: Ah, my gratitude shonen dears, I appreciate your words. Big AL: I am so looking forward to that! SONiKA: Any more things you have in mind, Miku? Miku: Well, I remember that I've met new friends from different franchises you might want to meet, but we'll save it for the next time. This group has been extended a bit. Voice cast Manual voices *Saki Fujita as Miku Hatsune *Misha Bird as Ruby *Dahee Kim as SeeU *Shan Xin as Luo Tianyi *Rachel Dey as AVANNA *Jody Martin as Sweet Ann *Miriam Stockley as Miriam *Sarah Brightman *Poucet as ALYS *Asami Shimoda as Rin and Len Kagamine *EmpathP/Aki Glancy as DAINA *Naoto Fuga as KAITO *Kenji-B/Sam Blakeslee as DEX *Yu Asakawa as Luka Megurine *Meiko Haigou as MEIKO *Jenny Shima as Cyber Diva *Megumi Nakajima as Gumi Megpoid *GACKT as Camui Gakupo *Satoshi Fukase as Fukase *Miki Furukawa as SF-A2 Miki *Nako Eguchi as Aoki Lapis *Lia as IA *Chihiro Ishiguro as Yukari Yuzuki *Haruna Ikezawa as Nana Macne *Piko as Utatane Piko *Kuniko Amemiya as Gachapoid Ryūto *Yuka Ohtsubo as Azuki Masaoka *Ayaka Ohashi as Matcha Kobayashi *Yuri Masuda as Lily *Yohio as YOHIOloid *Kiyoshi Hiyama as Hiyama Kiyoteru *Frank Sanderson as Big Al Voicebanks *MAIKA V4 *LOLA V1 *SONiKA V2 *VY1 Mizki V4 *Rion Tone V3 *Yuki Kaai V4 *Flower V4 *Oliver V3 *Bruno & Clara V3 *LEON V1 *Tonio V3 *VY2 Yūma V3 *Cyber Songman V4 *Amy V5 *Chris V5 *Kaori V5 *Ken V5 *Meika Hime & Mikoto V5 Category:Vocaloid Category:Talkloid ideas